Professor Snape Is My WHAT!
by willowtree16
Summary: Harry makes a potion how will everyone deal with the consequences?SS x HP(If you cannot handle the fact I have no beta then don't read)
1. Default Chapter

-1Professor Snape is my WHAT!

**Pairing**: Snarry as if their were any other

**Rating:** R for content

**Warning **:SLASH, OOC, mostly dialog, implied incest, implied child abuse,

**Summery**: Harry makes a potion and has to deal with the consequences.

**Series**: none

**BETAs:**

**Authors note**: I'd to apologize ahead of time for the butchering the

Latin language that will be taking place in this story. I know Harry usually

isn't this mature but I wanted to show you all that Harry is mentally much

older than others his age so you don't think Severus is being a monster by

having an intimate relationship with him.

Chapter 1

"Today you shall be making **_paternus candeo _( AN: paternal glow) **it's a

mild paternity potion. If its correctly brewed it will turn a light purple. Once

drunk if anyone shares the makers immediate blood line, then both parties

will glow a soft, identical color. The color depends on how close your blood

is -" Severus was interrupted by a Phoenix popping into the classroom,

perching its self on his desk. Severus went over to Dumbledore's** pet **and

retrieved the message tied to its leg read the note and replaced the note and

then Fawkes was gone.

"Class dismissed" Severus shouted ,watching all of the students rush out of

the room fearing point reduction and detentions.

"Mr. Potter do stay after." Severus said acidly watching him cross the room to

meet him. Harry stopped when he was just two feet from Severus.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked concerned. Severus placed a silencing

charm on the door so they weren't overheard

"Fine, I have an Order meeting to attend." Severus said in a soft voice. Before

kissing Harry deeply.

"Can I meet you in your rooms tonight?" Harry asked breathing heavy from

the kiss .

"Eight sharp don't be late." Severus said as Harry walked out of the room.

"Harry mate, where have you been?" Ron asked

"More importantly why on earth did Professor Snape cancel class ." Questioned his other best friend, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Getting a detention." Harry said sending a fake glare at the nearly empty head table.

"You get in more trouble than me mate and **I'm a Weasley**." Ron said

keeping up the show. Ron was always good for creating a scene to take the

spot light off Harry and Harry was more than grateful for his help.

"He had an Order meeting." Harry whispered in Harmonies ear.

"Oh ! That's pretty unfair." Hermione said sounding outraged

"Ya I know."

"What did you.." Twin one started.

"...do?" asked twin two curiously

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked hugging each of the twins

"What kind of ..." said twin one

"Trouble are you getting into now..." Said twin two

"Something we could be proud of I hope." twin one finished saying

"We hope." twin two corrected

"Quite right brother, forgive me?"

"Of Course." Twin two said with a wicked grin.

"Which of you are Fred?" Hermione asked.

"I am" both twins said instantaneously sounding quite offended.

"No brother I am Fred."

" No I would be Fred."

"No your George ." Harry watched the exchange with a huge grin on his face

and as they interacted he suddenly felt a pang of hurt knowing he would

never have anything closer than the Weasley as brother figures.

"Why are you two here?" Harry repeated.

"Oh sorry, Dumbledore asked us," One of the twins said.

"To come by to test our newest products" The other twin said with a grin that

matched his twins.

"Dumbledore really is the bravest wizard in the world." Ron quietly said to

Hermione trying not to laugh. Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes. He still

hadn't forgotten the more sinister pranks the infamous Weasley Twins played

while they were at Hogwarts.

"Anyway we thought we'd give you lot some samples." The one that Harry

assumed was Fred said.

"Well got to go,"

"We've got products to make,"

"And sell." Gorge finished. Ron thought they got free samples because they

were his brothers , but in reality(yes that horrible place no on likes to visit.) it

Was mostly because Harry was a silent partner in the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Harry sat at his lovers door trying to guess the new password, Sev forgot to

supply him. Harry began trying every Snapeish thing he could think of. Ergo

morbid thoughts. What made Harrys task even harder was Severus'

passwords were always in Latin.

"**_infinitas occido_,** " (**Endless torment **roughly translated). Nothing the door

stayed locked

"**_Dies caligo_**." **(Endless darkness.) **Nothing.

"**_Accipio aeacus_**." **(AN: certain death)** Harry decided that since he wasn't

going to guess it correct password anytime soon that he would just sit here on

the floor until either Severus came or until he was forced to explain why

Harry Potter was sitting in front of his door. Harry just sat their thinking

about how well his friends took in the knowledge of his relationship with the

most hated teacher in Hogwarts. Severus and Harry had been dating for only

two weeks but in that time Harry had never been closer to anyone in his life,

and Harry could tell that Severus was **very** slowly opening up to him. They

hadn't gone past heavy kisses and a light amount of groping. Severus wanted

to take it slow since he was somewhat convinced that Harry would leave him

after they slept together. While they were they were taking it slow Severus

was still Possessive of what or who he believed was his.

"Why are sitting on the floor?"

"Because in **your **stupidity **you** forgot to give me your new password."

Harry said with a smirk.

"And in **your** imbecilic, tomfoolery **,you **didn't think to use the gumption

Merlin gave you to figure it out, did you?"

"Well if **you** in** your** bleak, close mindedness, could learn to be less

apathetic you'd realize that you can't just expect people to have the same

knowledge that you posses. "

"No mister Potter I came to that resolution the day I became a teacher."

Severus gave him a smirk that was truly Slytherin.

"Fine, you win, only because I didn't any sleep last night. Wipe that smug

look off your face. What's the password?"

"Eternal Bliss." Severus said trying not to laugh as the door swung open.

Harry just glared at him.

"You did that on purpose. Just so I couldn't get in without you"

"Theirs a moral in there if you care to look."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed." The next Tuesday (which was the last day of school for years one thru six.)

potions was a double class and after Gryffindor lost 20 points for being a

obnoxious the class worked relatively well on the paternity potion. Even

Neville's potion turned the dark blue that is was meant to for the first stage.

How Neville Longbottom managed to make it to Newt level potions was

beyond everyone who went to potions class with him.

"Be very careful not to add anymore or less than seven drops of blood or the

potion will grow to be a conflagration." Severus said in what was clearly his

most patient voice, not that you could really tell the difference if you were

not looking for it. Severus was sitting at his desk reading a potions article

when he heard a gasp. 'What level of idiocy have these dunderheads reached

this class' he thought before he looked up and when he did he wished he

hadn't. Harry was glowing and what was worse was it was apparent that he

was too glowing. Harry ran out of the class to throw up, when he got to the

lavatory door he passed out. Ron wore an absolutely disgusted face while

Harmonies was a cross between disgust and sympathy. Every eye was one

professor Snape who looked just as disgusted as Ron and Hermione put

together. He too would have vomited had he not mastered his body years

ago. He dismissed the class so he could make some sort of attempt to get a

hold on himself. But it wasn't long after the class had departed that he too

passed out cold.

Colin Creevy not having class last hour headed to the lavatory closest to the

Great Hall since lunch would be starting soon and he wanted to get a good

seat. When he opened the door it hit something and when he looked to see

what was blocking the door he was astounded to see the Boy who lived on

the floor glowing white. Colin then proceeded to levitate Harry to the

infirmary . But by the time they got to the infirmary

not only had Harry stopped glowing, but Colin had attracted a crowd of

Onlookers . When he got to the infirmary Madame Pomfrey dropped the glass

vial she was holding.

"What happen ?" she asked expecting the worse.

"I don't know I found him like this on the floor of the boy lavatory." Colin

answered truthfully.

"Oh dear, go find the Headmaster, Mr. Creevy."

"No need I'm hear." 'How dose he do it Poppy wondered he was always

were he was needed' Poppy thought.

"Mr. Creevy found him." Poppy replied. The headmaster looked to Colin as

he told the brief tale of how he found Harry.

"Thank you Mr. Creevy, I must speak with Madame Pomfrey in private

thank you for all your help."

"Anytime sir." Colin said happy that he could help his hero.

"What is it Albus?" Poppy asked terribly concerned.

"It seems that in class Mr. Potter created a paternity Potion that linked him to

his true Father." Albus said solemnly.

"Who is it Albus?" Poppy asked looking absolutely scandalized.

"I'm afraid that would be Professor Snape."

"Oh dear." Poppy said covering her mouth with her hand. "They were just

starting to get over their animosity of each other."

"This is going to be quite difficult for them to accept-"

"I can imagine, they never were close, oh sorry headmaster please continue."

"As I was saying just a couple of weeks ago Mr. Potter and Severus started

having romantic relations." All Poppy could do was gasp in shock and

horror.

"Merlin." she whispered softly to herself.

"Poppy not a word of this can ever be mentioned again." Albus said in total seriousness

"Of course, I totally understand."

"Was Mr. Potter hurt severely in whatever happened to him?"

"Just a moment headmaster." Poppy said levitating the boy to a bed that had

privacy curtains on all sides. When Poppy can out from examining Harry see

found Severus at Albus' side.

"Well?" Severus snapped

"He seems that he was simply suffering form a 'magical overload' if you

will."

"Oh well if that's all." Severus said sarcastically.

"Severus please, do you know what caused this Poppy?" Poppy mealy shook

her head.

"Poppy have a house elf pack Mr. Potters things, if you could."

"Of course headmaster."

"Excuse me Severus I need to contact the Ministry of our newest findings."

"Very well Mr. Potter you may leave. Whatever may have been ailing you

seems to have cleared up."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey."

"Of course Mr. Potter, try not to get hurt too badly over the summer."

Madame Pomfrey said warmly, missing Harry's wince. As Harry was walking

to Gryffindor tower he felt someone looking at him when he turned around

he saw se- he saw his biological father.

"The headmaster wishes to see us in his office." Severus said wearing his mask

so well not even the boy wonder could read it and he had spent all of his extra time

studying to older mans features, which made him want to throw up. They

walk quietly up to the headmasters office, until Severus spoke.'

"I know this is a bit outlandish but I would like you to come to Snape manor

to live with me, so I can at least try to some sort of father figure, to give you a better home than the one you have now."

"Um.. Ok." was all Harry could say willing the bile in the back of his throat

to go back down. What do you say to someone you hate for almost five years

then develop a large crush, then find out his you father. Even if they hadn't

seen or touched each others privet parts they still did things that a father and

son should never- 'Oh Merlin' he wanted to throw up again. Harry began to

study the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Where here." severus said

"Harry, Severus please have a seat."

"I'm sure Professor Snape has informed you of your new guardianship to him

sometime in the summer he will come by with some muggle and magical

custody papers for your relatives to sign."

"Yes sir."

" Harry I also have set up several appointments with a member of the Order,

who is what muggles refer to as a therapist. To help you deal with you

emotions on this very sensitive matter."

"Thank you." said Harry knowing that this was one of the times not to let his

ego get into the way.

"I shall send you an owl once we have you have your first meeting set up."

Harry simply nodded.

Harry was walking down the corridor when he seen people laughing and

pointing at him. He walked up to his room to find that all of his stuff was

already packed so he decided that he would cast some charms on his bed so

know one could contact him.

Three weeks into the summer Harry was serving dinner when their was a

knock at the door.

"Diddy Dums could you get the door for mummy." Petunia said in faux

sweetness.

"Yeah I guess." he replied in a monotone voice. Dudley got up from the table

and waddled over to the door. He really wasn't expecting what was their.

Harry finished serving everyone and sat down when he heard a strangled

yelp.

Harry did everything in his power not to grin.

"Daddy on of those freaks are hear for Harry." Severus glared at the young

boy.

"Your kind aren't welcome here." Vernon spat

"Yes I am quite aware, I wish to speak with Mr. Potter and your self

concerning my taking guardianship from you." That did it they were welcoming him into the kitchen acting as friendly as possible when it came to handling freaks.

When they entered the kitchen Petunia let out a small gasp. But settled when

Vernon told her what he knew then she too smiled warmly at the man as she

offered him a chair.

"No thank you."

"So how is it that your qualified to take Harry." Petunia thought that she

should as lest say something that sounded like she cared.

"I'm his father" just then an owl apparated into the kitchen. The letter was

addressed to Severus. He carefully looked if over for a great deal of time

before he glared at Harry.

"Perhaps one day Mr. Potter you will learn to correctly make a potion. You

added four unicorn hairs instead of the required **three** making an entirely

different potion."

"Oh?"

"Oh indeed instead of creating _**paternus candeo** _you made **_aeternus adamo_**

roughly translated everlasting love. Its used to find ones soul mate,

congratulations you have managed to bind us in marriage."


	2. Explanations

-1Pairing: Snarry as if their were any other

Rating: R for content

Warning :SLASH, OOC, mostly dialog, implied incest, implied child abuse,

Summery: Harry makes a potion and has to deal with the consequences.

Series: none

BETAs:

(AN):

First I'd like to apologize for how short this chapter is, but I figured everyone has waited long enough to find out why Severus thought that he was Harry father. Also I'd like to think all of my thank everyone for their excellent reviews, keep them coming and Thank you for all your ideas. Also if you have so much time on your hands that you feel the need to flame me, go ahead, I'll send them to a friend who will use them to cook marshmallows.

Chapter 2

Harry stood, too shocked to move, from the emotional overload. Severus meant something different to him, every time he turned around. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was only 16; the stress he had to put up with from Voldermort wasn't enough, it seemed like, since he was Harry Potter, he needed more. He had known that being with someone older would make things more complicated, but he never had any idea that something like this could happen in a relationship. In all the books that tell you where a relationship can go wrong, if all of the authors made a list, this would not have even made it to one hundred, the most unlikely things to happen.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in the living room." Severus suggested to Harry, sneering at the muggles that watched his every move with as much hate as he possessed for them. Severus steered Harry into the living room and then sat them on opposite ends of the couch, waiting for him to speak. After Harry's mental fogging was over, he was overwhelmed with fury and disgust.

"You slept with my mother!" Harry yelled, blinking back angry tears.

"Harry, please, allow me to explain." Severus tried to calm Harry, while trying to work out his own feelings.

" Don't you think that it's distasteful to go from mother to son?" Harry had tears rolling down his face by now, he felt so betrayed. He didn't care if the world turned their backs on him or betrayed him but Severus wasn't the world. Feeling Severus' betrayal was like having 100 hot pokers stabbing at him.

"Fine, talk." Severus flinched as the coldness in Harry's voice. In the five months that they had been together Severus had never heard him use that tone. "When your mother and I were in our seventh year we were working on an invisibility potion. While I was crushing toad stool, your father came over to our table to borrow unicorn hair. I didn't pay much attention when she cut her finger on a piece of glass. I didn't look up until I had done with my task. Your mother used her blood stained hand to add essence of sea slug, instead of the required Boomslang. As it so happened, that mixture makes a powerful pregnancy potion, one where the blood donor is impregnated by the person closest to them. James Potter was a mere three inches from her, so I felt I had no reason to worry. Though your mother was very dear to me, we never saw each other as anything more than friends."

"I think you should go while I have time to process this," Harry said with an unsteady voice

"I agree."


	3. chapter 3

1**Professor Snape is my WHAT?**

**WARNING:** Slash, death (not cannon character) not for those with weak stomachs, cliches, strong visual.

(AN: THIS WAS ONLY MEANT TO BE ONE CHAPTER, SO IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THE MORE I WRITE THE LESS PLOT THERE IS, I JUST THOUGHT I'D WARN YOU ABOUT THE LACK OF PLOT.)

(_An2: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, I'd also like to give a special thanks to my dad for his never ending support. Also to my BETA's who worked on this story.)_

_**Flamers: Next time someone decides to comment about one of my stories being "a weak ass summery" that could have been turned into a better story, have the stones to sign it so I can read your work and see how weak it is.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

A few weeks after the incident Harry decided to send Severus an

owl, to meet him at a diner near the Dursley home. The meeting

was set at 12' the following day.. That night Harry hardly got

any sleep thinking about what he would say to Severus and how

Severus would deal with his thoughts on their relationship. At 1'

in the morning Harry got out of bed and started to pet Hedwig,

was up do to her masters unrest. At 2' Harry made a successful,

try at sleep, no matter how light it was.

Severus had gotten to the diner thirty minutes early, and just sat

their pouring an endless amount of sugar into his already far too

sweet coffee.

Severus looked utterly miserable he hadn't slept so

badly since he thought that Harry was his son. And do to his

earliness Severus had most of the people in the diner giving him

odd looks. Not that he could blame them he was sitting their alone, looking miserable, why wouldn't people he was a little

off? After another five minutes of waiting Harry finally came

though the door of the diner looking as sexy as ever.

"Hey, you came."

"Of course." great Severus told him self that's exactly what you need to

win him back, act as pathetic as possible. Severus could tell without a doubt that the bond was pushing them together, since they were too stupid to be doing themselves.

"How have you been?" Harry asked not thinking was possible to feel more

Awkward.

"Fine."

"Listen-"

"I think-" they both just smiled at each other.

"After you.

"Thank you, Listen Severus I really care about you, I do. And I knot know I was just thrown by everything. The last few months have been the weirdest couple of months I've seen and that includes when I killed the Dark Lord."

Harry hated calling him that but did it out of respect for Severus. "I want to give it another chance, I really care about you." Harry said gently touching

Severus face. " I don't want to lose you, when I'm with you I feel as much love towards me as I have towards you, I don't quite get the Wizarding worlds' take of soul mates, but I have known more love while I was with you

than I ever have before I fell for you." Severus was about to reply when a man stormed in to the dinner with a bag and some sort of, muggle, gardening tool, Severus guessed. Severus has an incredulous look on his face until he seen Harry who, quite frightened. Severus was about to ask what was going on when the mysterious man filled him in.

"Nobody move, or do anything stupid and you wont get hurt." The man said as he pointed the Severus guessing it some sort of muggle weapon, at the cashier.

"Put all the money in the bag, hurry." Severus was caught in quite the internal dilemma on one hand he wanted to do something to keep Harry safe, but on the other hand he worried that not only would he get Harry hurt

if he tried anything but he'd also expose himself as a wizard. All he could do was wait, sit there and hope that he and Harry would be safe for this maniac.

Then Severus nearly had a heart attack the man was looking over at them, intently. No the man wasn't looking at him at all he was looking at Harry,

who had slid next to him when this started. The man was walking towards them, then as the man reached the table, a salt shaker broke sending a large piece of glass was sent flying into the mans throat, right under the mans Adam's apple. Their was blood gushing everywhere, people were vomiting everywhere. Harry buried his face into Severus' chest, he was terrified he had never been that out of control, he knew he was upset, and well scared, but it happen so fast he couldn't even remember releasing any energy to cause the glass to break.

Harry was silently crying into Severus' shirt as the police came in, quickly followed by the paramedics. Each person gave their account, which wasn't much, each person had totally 'repressed' the robbers death. Harry still hadn't stopped crying when the officer got to them.

"Hello" 'what a stupid thing to say' Severus thought. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course." Severus said evenly.

"Is your son going to be alright?" Severus looked at the officer coldly.

"He happens to be my husband, thank-you, very much." the

officer had a brief look of disgust on his face, before he replaced

it with a look of indifference. Severus had completely forgotten about the fuss Muggles put up over age difference. Harry mumbled something

"Can you say that again son?"

"I'll be 18 in four weeks, so why don't you try to find out something about the actual crime, if that wouldn't be too much trouble, sir." The officer was about to reply when a much older man came to the table.

"Officer Jenkins, it seems that the couple over their," the older man said pointing to a man that looked like he spent 20 hours a day in a gym. "Says that he did it in self defense."

"Alright bring him in for questioning."

"Should we let everyone go?"

"After you have collected their names." Harry and Severus expertly avoided the officer taking everyone name, it's not like Severus existed anyway, according to muggle law.

"That was close." Harry said as they walked thru an alley holding hands. Harry didn't want to stray too far from Severus after what

happen in the restaurant.

"Would you be interested in visiting the manor for an hour or so?"

"Ya, I'd like that."

**AN: so what do you think? How bad is the plot (what little their ever was) digressing? ALSO I'M SORRY IT WAS SO LATE I COULN'T GET IT TO DOWNLOAD.**


	4. WHERES THE KITCHEN?

-1

Chapter 4

Severus and Harry walked to a back alley so they could apparate.

"I knew that you would end up dragging me to a dark alley sooner or later." Harry said with a cocky grin. Severus merely smirked before grabbing the man in front of him and pushing him roughly up against a wall and feverishly kissing him. When Harry moaned aloud the dark haired man stepped back, wiped his mouth and said,

"Their I've completed your twisted fantasy with no small damage to my reputation." he teased

"Actually I think it was just your style." Harry said smirking, although he knew that Severus couldn't' see it. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry so they could apparate to Severus' manor. Harry thought that it was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen. It was a very large house, especially if you considered the living quarters he kept at the Dursley's before he had received his Hogwarts letter. In the young mans opinion it must have had at least eighty rooms. As the pair anxiously walked along the potions masters' cobble stone path, each was eager to find out what was on the others mind. Harry was quite unwilling to let slip away from him. He knew that everything was going to be alright and Severus was the only one who would ever love him as much as he deserved. With Severus he knew that love and lust would for the most part go hand in hand, that the man would never treat him as though he were a celebrity and would never send an interview about their love life to the Daily Profit. As the ex-spy walked up the steps he felt the eyes of the man behind him staring at him, but he didn't mind because he knew that Harry was the only one that could give him what he needed. As they walked into the Sev's house he heard Harry gasp.

"I figured that it would have been colder, less feeling." The green eyed angel said in awe.

"Yes well its home." Severus said stiffly, still unsure of things had changed in the months since Harry rather large potions blunder.

"Where's the kitchen?" He turned to the teenager and raised a brow, who took up his most innocent 'it's not me' look and shrugged.

"I can't believe that you have been here for less than five minutes and you are already to starting the process of eating me out of house and home." Severus said in a dry tone, as he and his new husband entered the kitchen. Harry immediately jumped onto the large, white kitchen counter with his legs dangling off the sides, with his hands on either side of him, looking at the older man with a mischievous smile. Not that man noticed he was too busy looking though the ice box. He refused to confess that he thought that the younger mans actions were less than infuriating.

"I'm not really sure what you like to eat." Severus said looking at random things that his ice box held until his eyes momentarily rested on the ice bucket, leaving wicked thoughts to play out in his head. Thoughts of running a large piece of ice down the warm exposed flesh of Harry's flesh, making the young seeker scream his name.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He said casting a brief glance at the man who he was now forced to share living accommodations with, not that he really minded.

"Um… Ice water, if you wouldn't mind." Severus summoned a glass of water and put the ice in manually hoping that it would cool him down. Severus handed Harry the glass and leaned against a counter that was directly across from the one that Harry was sitting one. Severus was about to speak when he seen the man in front of him drink from the glass in a most licentious manner. He watched as Harry took a piece of ice from his glass and began to gently suck on it. Severus did all that he could to not look at Harry will such obvious lust filled eyes, but when the younger man looked up at him with unrestrained sexual desire. Harry had his thumb and index finger on a piece of ice sliding the ice into his mouth, just his fingers ventured inside his mouth he pulled out the ice once more and began again, looking at Severus from underneath his eyelashes with a lascivious gaze. Water from the melted was beginning to run down his hand, and the younger man was compelled to lick it up while still looking at Severus.

"Well then, let's get you to your room then." Severus said in a shaky breath.

"Sure."

Neither of them moved for a few moments, so Harry moved to get down. He put his hand on the sink and quickly released it, as he hissed in pain. Severus walked over to him to find out what caused the loud outburst. When He picked up the hand of his new companion he seen nothing wrong, and looked at Harry questioningly.

DELETED SECNE

He began to kiss the younger mans lips; his mind began to fill with worries. Harry seemed to sense this and he began to kiss Severus with as much passion as he could find within causing the man to loose all thought process.

"I love you." Harry whispered sweetly. After hearing said declaration Severus immediately got up and began to dress. They had just made love and now Harry was trying to fill his head with pretty little words. Not that he had to they were legally bound after all. This was just a game to his lover, it had to be. Severus thought to himself before he strode out of the room. Harry tried to catch up with him however Severus' strides were to long for the green eyed man to keep up with. Harry almost had a hold of Severus when his bedroom door slammed soundly in his face. Harry hadn't expected the man to spout love poems or divulge the inner workings of the mans brain, or even a returned 'I love you'. He wasn't really sure what he was expecting but having Hogwarts most hated teacher run away from him definitely wasn't it. Harry roamed the house, not really sure what to do. As he walked past the kitchen he felt a pang of sorrow when he was brutally reminded of his lover's reaction. Harry continued to wander though the house until he came to Severus' study. Harry found a quill and parchment and penned a letter to his love. After reading it and rereading it he placed the letter on his husband's door with a sticking charm. After five minutes of hunting Harry found a drawing room which contained floo power. Harry floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron unsure of what to do or where to go. He fell though the fireplace and headed straight to the bar. After exchanging pleasantries with Tom he ordered a double malt scotch on the rocks. He bar keep raised a brow but wasn't about to question The-Boy-Who-lived. Harry threw back the first few then at his sixth drink he began to nurse it, thinking back to everything that had happened in the last two months. The drunken man was startled out of his musings when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Harry nearly jumped three feet and pointed his wand at the said person. He looked to see his best friend Ron with a wide-eyed 'please don't shoot' look, with both hands in the air, looking quiet pleased to see Harry lowering his wand, shakily.

"Ron, what are you doin' here?" Harry asked, or at least that's what he thinks his best friend asked him.

"Tom floo'd me. He said that you were working yourself into a right state. What's going on? How come you're not at the Dursley's?"

"Don't wanna talk." Harry said laying his head down on the bar in order for the spinning to stop.

"Come on I'll take you to the burrow." the last time that the youngest Weasley male had talked to his best friend it was a letter from Harry saying that Harry and Snape weren't blood related after all. Apparently he added two monarch butterfly wings instead of two Viceroy Butterfly wings, causing the potions properties to be altered. In Ron's opinion only Harry and Neville had that type of luck. Harry didn't tell him what the potions did, he said that he wanted to wait and tell him in person. Honestly Ron was just happy that they weren't actually related. Man, his mum wasn't going to be happy with the newest addition to the Weasley family.

It makes more since if you read the N-17 version, email me if you want the site that the N-17 version is on


End file.
